Episode 61
Kikyos Rückkehr ist die 61. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Kikyō druchschreitet ohne Probleme den Bannkreis um Tsubakis Hütte und sagt dieser dann, dass ihr Fluch auf Kagome äußerst schwach ist, was dadurch bestätigt wird, dass Kagome sich kurz darauf davon befreien kann. Dann machen sich alle zu Tsubakis Hütte auf, wo die Priesterin jedoch erneut die Kontrolle übernimmt und Inu Yasha mit Kagomes Tod droht, sollte er Tessaiga im Kampf gegen ihre Yōkai verwenden. Detaillierte Handlung Naraku freut sich noch immer an Inu Yasha, der von Kagome mit einem Pfeil bedroht wird, da Tsubaki diese ja kontrolliert, wobei natürlich auch Erinnerungen an Kikyos Pfeil vor 50 Jahren wach werden. Miroku und Sango hatten versucht, durch den Bannkreis zu kommen, doch sie haben nicht die Kraft, durchzudringen. Da sehen sie Kikyō heranlaufen, die weiß, dass Tsubaki in der Nähe steckt und deise sieht auch Inu Yasha Freunde, kümmert sich jedoch nicht weiter darum und geht problemlos durch den Bannkreis. Inu Yasha steht Kagome immer noch gegenüber, die mit einem Pfeil auf ihn zielt und ihn auffordert, zu verschwinden, doch der geht nur auf sie zu und endlich gibt Tsubaki den Befehl zum Schuss. Sie denkt, dass Inu Yasha durch den Pfeil gestorben ist als auf einmal die Puppe Narakus zerspringt, was von Kikyo bewirkt wurde, die inzwischen in der Hütte steht. Naraku merkt, dass Kikyo ihre Puppe getötet hat, doch er gedenkt nicht, irgendetwas gegen irgendwen zu unternehmen, sondern die Dinge vorläufig nur zu beobachten. Inu Yasha rennt auf Kagome zu und nimmt sie in die Arme; der Pfeil hat ihn nur am Arm gestreift und außerdem hat Kagome sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Außerdem spürt sie das Shikon no Tama und macht sich mit Inu Yasha auf den Weg. Kaede und Shippō sind erfreut, als sie Kagome sehen, wie sie wieder wach ist, auch wenn sie noch nicht auf eigenen Beinen stehen kann, doch dann trägt Inu Yasha sie auch schon in Richtung des Juwels. Gegenüber Shippō gibt sich Kaede immer noch optimistisch, doch sie weiß genau, dass es Kagome nicht gut geht. Tsubaki spricht nun Kikyo darauf an, ob Kagome wirklich deren Wiedergeburt ist, doch die meint nur, dass ihr Fluch nicht stark genug für Kagome ist. Auch erkennt sie, dass ihre Seele in den Besitz eines Yōkais übergegangen ist, damit sie ewige Jugend erhalten kann, doch die Dämonen waren alle zu schwach und daher braucht sie unbedingt das Juwel der vier Seelen. Daher war sie damals auch sofort auf Kikyō angesprungen, als diese sich in Inu Yasha verliebt und dmait leicht geschwächt hatte, doch der Angriff war zu schwach und der Fluch schlug auf sie zurück, wodurch ihr Gesicht entstellt worden war. Schließlich erkennt Tsubaki, dass Kikyō eigentlich schon tot ist und meint, dass sie ja auch die Hilfe von Dämonen in Anspruch genommen hat. Dann jedoch wendet sich Tsubaki um und erkennt, dass das Juwel geläutert wird. Kagome entschuldigt sich derweil bei Inu Yasha, doch der meint, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war und meint auch, dass er nie vor ihr weglaufen würde, sondern immer an ihrer Seite steht. Dann sehen auch Miroku und Sango Kagome und Inu Yasha auftauchen und Kagome zerstört mit ihrem Pfeil den Bannkreis der schwarzen Priesterin. Kikyō sieht das als Bestätigung dafür, dass Tsubaki zu schwach ist, doch als diese preisgibt, dass sie Kagome auf Inu Yasha hat schießen lassen, fragt sie nach und scheint wütend. Tsubaki antwortet nur gelassen, dass sie die Situation von vor 50 Jahren tatsächlich imitiert hat und Kikyō meint, dass sie Tsubaki töten wird, wenn sie Inu Yasha ein Haar krümmt und die schwarze Priesterin hat große Angst, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben will. Aus der Hütte kommt nun Tsubaki mit dem Juwel und meint, dass Kikyō nur da war, um um Inu Yashas Leben zu bitten. Auch gibt sie zu, dass Naraku mit ihr zusammen arbeitet doch da erneuert sie den Fluch auf Kagome und meint, dass Inu Yasha sein Schwert nicht ziehen darf, da sie dann Kagome tötet, die bereits wieder in Schmerzen auf dem Boden liegt. Tsubaki meint, dass das Juwel nur geläutert werden konnte, weil Tsubaki abgelenkt wurde und dann lässt sie einen großen Dämon aus ihrem Auge austreten, der von Inu Yasha nicht mit Tessaiga bekämpft werden darf. Kagome jedoch macht Inu Yasha Mut, nur dass sein Sankon Tessō viel zu schwach für den Dämon ist, doch er will sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Soundtracks #Dark Priestess, Tsubaki #Title Card Theme #? #Miasma #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Kagome and Inu Yasha II (ab 2:02) #Narakus Treachery (ab 0:19) #? #Hell Bug, Saimyousho #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Inu Yasha Transformed #Inu Yasha Transformed (ab 0:48) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha